


"What It's Like To Be Julian" by Julian "Frankenstein" Horan

by musiciansfriend



Series: Ziall One Shots (Family, Mpreg, et cetera, et cetera) [11]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Married Ziall, Past Mentions of Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you think anything is spelled wrong, it's on purpose. I tried to make it seem like an eight-year old  wrote it so...</p>
    </blockquote>





	"What It's Like To Be Julian" by Julian "Frankenstein" Horan

**Author's Note:**

> If you think anything is spelled wrong, it's on purpose. I tried to make it seem like an eight-year old wrote it so...

        On the way home from school, Daddy said he met a new friend named Zayn. Daddy said that Zayn was nice and asked if he could see him again. When I was playing with Jack, my most favourite stuffed animal in the WHOLE world, Daddy asked if I made any new friends today. I said 'yes', even though I didn't because I know that Daddy gets happy when I make friends. He says it's because I'm shy, which means that I don't like meeting new people and talking to them.

 

When we got home, Daddy asked what happened at school today and I said I forgot, even though I remember everything that happened, and then Daddy said that I had to take a shower because Zayn was gonna eat dinner with us. I asked Daddy if he Zayn was gonna eat my Mac 'n' Cheese, but he said no because Zayn is lachtose-intolerant or somethin', which means that he can't drink milk, and that you have to put milk in Mac 'n' Cheese to make it taste good.

 

-

 

After I finished having my shower, Daddy helped me get dressed in my nice clothes, which are the ones that I wear when Grandma takes me to church. Daddy stood up when the doorbell rang and told me that Zayn was here and told me another thing, which was to follow him.

 

When Daddy opened the door, he hugged this real tall man with black hair and lots of drawing with colours on his arms and the tall man smiled and called my Daddy by his real name, which is Niall, and hugged him back. And then Daddy called me by  _my_  real name, which is  _Julian_ , and not what I liked to be called, which is  _Frankenstein_ , and told me that the tall man was Zayn. I just waved and hid behind Daddy's legs. Then Zayn took out some flowers from behind his back and made Daddy smile. I decided right then that Zayn was OK, he made Daddy smile, and I like it when Daddy smiles. And then Daddy asked me to take out the silverware and set them on the table, because he knows that the cabinets with the plates and cups are too high for me to reach.

 

When I was eating my turkey - Daddy said that Zayn was allergic to pork chops - Zayn asked if I liked to draw. (I think Daddy showed him my pictures that I drew at school.)

 

"He loves to draw." Daddy said. "He doesn't get it from me though. Mt ex-husband loved to draw." I don't like to talk about father, and I know Daddy doesn't like to either. It makes me  _very_  mad when people say mean things to my Daddy and make him cry (like Father did). That's why I like Zayn. I also like cos' at dinner he made Daddy laugh hard, harder than he does when I tell him my best knock-knock jokes, but I don't mind because Daddy doesn't laugh or even smile a whole lot anymore.

 

I remember Daddy teaching me how to tell the time on our clock and I see that the short hand is on the eight and the big hand is on the twelve. 8:00! Daddy looks up at the clock too and says that it's almost bedtime. I know it's not okay to whine, 'specially cos' Zayn's here, so all I do is frown a little. But all of a sudden a great idea comes to my brain! 

 

"Can Zayn read me a story?" I ask. Zayn smiles and looks at Daddy, and then Daddy says "It's up tp him!"

 

Zayn nods his head yes. My story is a long one, so I help Daddy and Zayn clean up and then I take Zayn up to my room and pick out a big book about a princess with long hair that is stck in a tower.

 

"You can look at it now to make sure you get all the voices right because I have to get my pajamas on before Daddy gets mad." I say. I pick out my footie pajamas with Babar the Elephant on them because they're my favorite and then I go to my Daddy's room to put them on. When I come back, Daddy and Zayn are sitting close together on my bed and I think that they are holding hands. I sat between them, but then i sat down on Zayn's lap because I wanted to see the pictures better.

 

I know Daddy is wondering why I picked out another book about a princess, so I say: "I like princesses. I want to go to Disneyworld someday so that I can meet the princesses there."

 

-

 

When  Zayn finishes the story, I am almost asleep, so Daddy tucks me and Jack in and says 'Goodnight Julian, I Love You!' and Daddy almost forgets to turn my nightlight on, but he doesn't. They forgot to close the door all the way, so I can ear Daddy and Zayn whispering, but I'm too sleepy to hear the actual words.

 

 _'Being a princess wouldn't be so bad.'_  Is what my brain says to me before it goes to bed too.

 

-

 

Last night I had a dream that a Evil Wizard locked me in a castle but it was okay because Daddy and Zayn were there to save me from the Evil Wizard (who looked a lot like Father).

When I woke up, Daddy said that Zayn went home after I fell asleep. He aslo said that Zayn really liked me and asked if it was okay if he came back to visit us again. I said yes because I wanted to look at those pictures that Zayn has has on his arms and also his drawings and paintings that he made. Also I said yes because I knew that Daddy really liked Zayn. I know that they really like each other  _a lot_  because when Daddy and Zayn look at each other, their eyes go up and down and Daddy's cheeks get super pink.

 _Nobody_  can ever like my Daddy more than I like him though.

 

-

 

Zayn came over again last night and he said he came just so I could look at the pictures on his arms (he says that they're called  _tattoos_ , which is spelled t-a-t-t-o-o-s). Guess what? We got to eat out-dinner! I have only eaten out-dinner once in my life and it was when Grandma took me to McDonald's, but ene she brought it home to eat. Daddy says that eating out is too expensive, but i think Zayn paid for all our dinners, so I made sure to say 'Thank You' before he went back home.

 

Before I went to sleep, I asked Daddy if we could go to Zayn's house next time. Daddy said 'We'll see,' which is something he says a lot, and then he kissed me goodnight.

 

-

 

Zayn's house is  _sooooo_  cool! He evn showed me and Daddy some of his drawings! Zayn also has a dog named Harley who I got to play with, and a 'Bearded Dragon' named Arnie, and a kitty who's name is hard to say. One time when I walked out of the potty, I saw Zayn tickling daddy against the counter. i didn't know Daddy was ticklish! Later, Daddy taught Zayn how to make chicken, because I remember Daddy said that Zayn was allergic to pork and ham samwitches. 

 

After dinner, Zayn played with me because he said he had some toys because his nieces leave some here all the time. He said he only had girl toys, but I said that was okay because girl toys are much more funner than boy toys, I think. when Daddy was done with the dishes he played with us too, but only for a little while because he said it was almost bedtime, and I had school (Zayn said he works at a school for big kids) in the morning. Daddy and Zayn were doing something daddy calls "stalling", so I got tired and fell asleep on Zayn's couch.

 

I remember Zayn carrying me to Daddy's car and I remember waking up because Zayn was moving a lot, and I also think daddy and Zayn kissed each other on the mouth when they thought i was sleepingg, which I was not, but I shutted my eyes quick, because that was  _so gross_.

 

-

 

I am noticing that Daddy is smiling a lot more, and I think that's because Zayn makes him smile. Today Zayn picked me up from school becasue Daddy was working late. In the car he asked me what he said was an important question. He asked me if it was okay if he dated my Daddy. I didn't know what 'dated' meant, so I asked him. Zayn said that wehn you date someone, it means that you really,  _really_ , like them and they become your boyfriend or girlfriend. I said it was okay because I know Daddy really,  _really_ likes Zayn, because he told me. We were at my hhouse when he finished talking, so I got out and ran inside because I really missed my Daddy a whole lot.

 

I was surprised when I came in because I didn't know Father was here! When Daddy saw me, he picked me up and kissed my head, and then let Father hold, even though he knows that I  _hate_ Father. i wanted Daddy to hold me again so I reached out for him. Daddy let me down but then he said in my ear to let Zayn in the other door so Father wouldn't see him and get angry. I don't like it when Father gets angry (because then he hits people) so I went to go let Zayn in the other door like Daddy said to do.

 

Me and Zayn played quietly for a long time, even after Father's car left out street, until Daddy said it was time to eat dinner. I think Daddy told Zayn why he had to go through the back door. I wanted to know too, so I asked Zayn, but then he said "I don't know. Let's ask your Daddy to see if it's okay." and then Daddy said "I guess so." which I think means yes. Zayn said it was because Daddy wanted to trick Father into thinkng that everthing was normal, so that's why he let Father hold me first, and then I had to let Zayn in the back so Father wouldn't see Zayn and get angry and hurt him., because Father hurts people. After that Zayn said he had to go home because he has work tomorrow. He didn't even say goodbye to me!

 

-

 

It's been a few months since I came home from school and Father was at my house, but he hasn't come again, and that makes me happy. I think it also makes Zayn happy too, cos'I don't think he likes Father much. I don't think anybody likes Father. My Daddy used to, but now he doesn't.

 

Last night, Zayn asked me and Daddy if we wanted to move in with him. Daddy said yes with a big,  _big_  smile and started to cry. Then Daddy and Zayn hugged and kissed on the mouth and hugged some more, and Zayn hugged me and then Daddy hugged and it became a Julian-Frankenstein samwitch. I know Daddy and mine's house is not that nice, and I think that's why Zayn wants us to move in. I'm excited to stay at Zayn's house! He even said that i get to have my very own playroom!

 

-

 

Zayn's house is  _soooo_  big! Sometimes he lets me in his art room, but I can't touch anything, I can only look. It's been really fun and I don't miss my old house at all! I like to play with Harley and Zayn's kitty. I learned her name and it's Versace. I don't know how to spell it though, so sometimes i have to ask Zayn.

 

Last night, Zayn and Daddy went on a date so Grandma had to babysit me. I hope Grandma likes Zayn, because Grandma didn't like Father, even before he started to hit Daddy. On the way back to my house (it's really Zayn's, but he lets me call it mine) I asked Grandma if she liked Zayn, because she met Zayn last night before he and Daddy left. She said she did, which is good. Then she asked me if  _I_  liked Zayn, and I said "Yeah", because she should've known that already.

 

-

 

It's been a  _really_  long time since Daddy asked me too write in here because I think he kept on forgetting, but today he remembered. Probably because it's my sixth birthday today!

 

When I was playing outside, Zayn came outside and said he wanted to ask me a very important question. He asked me if it was okay if he asked my Daddy to marry him, and since I knew what the word 'marry' means, I said yes. Then I asked if he had a ring, because I know that you have to have a ring to marry someone. Then he took a  _really_  tiny black box out of his pocket and opened it up for me to see. There was a shiny, silver ring inside and I wanted to take it out and touch it so bad, but I knew that I would lose it, so I didn't. Instead, I just looked and looked and looked at it for a long time. Finally I asked Zayn when he was gonna ask Daddy, but he just winked at me and went back inside.

 

-

 

I couldn't stop smiling all day long because I knew Zayn and mine's secret, and Daddy asked why I was being so 'secretive' (I don't know what that means), but I knew that if I opened my mouth, I would tell him the secret, so I put my smile away quick.

 

-

 

After dinner, Zayn took us out to the movies, and Daddy and Zayn let me pick the one I wanted, so I picked Ninja Turtles. My favorite part was when they were singing in the elevator, and I think the best turtle is Mikey, who is the orange one, in case you didn't know. But then when we got out, Zayn smiled and winked at me behind Daddy's back, and then I felt all silly inside and laughed to try and get all the silly out.

 

Zayn stopped walking all of a sudden and took out his phone and told me to press the red circle to record what was gonna happen next. Then Zayn took Daddy's hands and got down on one knee, and then he said a lot of words which i couldn't hear, but then I heard him say "Niall James, will you marry me?" and Daddy said yes and was crying and smiling and him and Zayn hugged for a  _really_  long time. I noticed that there were a lot of people standing around, like some big kids that were mostly girls who were also crying and smiling and hiding their mouths with their behind their hands. I think they were crying happy tears, just like Daddy was. Then Daddy looked at me over Zayn's shoulder and smiled at me, so I ran to Daddy and hugged him and then we were a Julian-Frankenstein samwitch all over again.

 

-

 

Today is my eighth birthday, and Daddy said he and Zayn had a big birthday surprise for me. Daddy let me invite my three best friends from school over, and their Daddies, who's names are Harry, Liam, and Louis over for my birthday party.

 

Me and William and James and Paige had a lot of fun at my party, but then James and his daddy, Liam, had to leave because James had a football game to go to. For presents, I got a Hot Wheels racetrack from William, a remote-controlled helicopter from James, and a walkie-talkie set from Paige. All the presents were awesome, but Daddy and Zayn knew what I really liked, so they got me princess dolls.

 

After everybody left, Daddy and Zayn said it was time for my special present. First, Daddy said to sit down, and then him and Zayn sat down next to me. I wanted to sit down in Daddy's lap so I did. Next Daddy said "So I'm going to come straight out with it. How would you like a baby brother or sister?" I think my eyes went real wide, because Daddy and Zayn laughed. But then a real good question came to my mind, so I asked it before it went away.

 

"How do you make babies?"

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

_27.10.14_


End file.
